


we will laugh because we suck

by UndeadRejection



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Youtubers, BUT IM NOT SORRY, Domestic Shenanigans, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Online Communication, Texting, this is gonna be nowhere near as fluffy as youre expecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRejection/pseuds/UndeadRejection
Summary: A story told entirely via virtual conversations detailing Dave's journey from being a not-fan of Karkat Vantas to living with him. Somehow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i havent spoken to any of my foreign friends in 10 months watch as i vomit all over the keyboard and project my feelings
> 
> (idk whats goin on w the spacing but ive given up trying to fix it so. shrug emoji)

**_killm e_ **

**_Posted: 3:40AM, December 18th, 2006 by CarcinoGeneticist_ **

**_Description:_** im so tired i wanan die ** __**

**_Top Comments:_ **

**Insomniacc:** FIRST LOL

 **67493978063769:** damn he's so cute when he's tired… really wanna know what his bro looks like tho lmao

 

The video begins with a few seconds of black screen, before Karkat Vantas, decently popular blogger, youtuber and film reviewer, pulls his hand away from where it had been obstructing the webcam. He appears tired, and his hair is messy as if he had just woken up. The lighting in the room is dim, with only the string lights that his fanbase know are hung sporadically on his headboard and the brightness of his laptop screen to see by.

 

Karkat is lying on his front, elbows planted in his pillow to hold himself up as he clenches the edges of the covers in his fists, pulling them over his shoulders but doing nothing to cover the view of his bare chest.

 

He blinks lazily as he addresses the webcam. "Hey, fucknuggets. It's currently-" he leans in and squints at his laptop screen- "three twenty seven a.m., day four of no heating. I'm so cold I can't sleep, so I thought maybe I'd vlog, or… something. Whatever. Someone is supposed to come fix the heating tomorrow, or… today, I guess? Fuck, I'm tired."

 

He releases one side of the covers to wipe a hand over his face, yawning widely before cocooning himself again, his jaw snapping shut.

 

"If you're wondering why I sound even more like a chainsmoker than usual, it's because I don't want to wake anyone up. My brother's home from college for a couple weeks and he gets really…" Karkat trails off before simply making a face. "No offense, Kankri, if you're watching this."

 

A rustling under the covers catches his attention, and he slides one of his elbows over to accommodate the ball of fur crawling out of the blankets. A very fluffy gray cat sits primly on the pillow, and Karkat stretches to make space. The cat licks his face not once, not twice, but three times, and he simply giggles a little at the sensation, a bleary smile overtaking his lips.

 

He turns back to the camera. "Seems like Maya wants me to sleep, guys. I'm not even gonna bother editing this, so have fun making a million gifs of my cat's disgusting raspy tongue invading my personal space. I'm out." He punctuates the statement with a two-finger salute, and hits the spacebar on his keyboard.

 

~*_*~

 

**_June 12th, 2008; Sburb Online_ **

 

**[ectoBiologist wants to chat! Accept invite? Y/N]**

 

**EB: hi! i was just wondering if you wanted to team up for a campaign on alternia?**

**EB: no pressure, but i've been trying to clear that map for ages!**

**CG: Yeah, sure.**

**CG: Facecam or no?**

**EB: that depends :/**

**EB: are you a creepy pervert?**

**CG: I literally only just turned 19.**

 

**[ectoBiologist wants to vidchat! Accept invite? Y/N]**

 

~*_*~

 

**_June 26th, 2008; Facebook_ **

 

**John Egbert _became friends with_ Karkat Vantas**

 

~*_*~

 

**_CarcinoGeneticist Vyou 06/08/08_ **

**_Posted: 12:47PM, July 20th, 2008, by carcinofanatic69_ **

**_Description:_** you kept asking for it, so here it is: all of karkat's vyou responses from tuesday the 8th! i really wanna know who this "john" guy is he certainly has been mentioning him a lot lately… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**_Top Comments:_ **

**yaoiisgood:** look everyone knows i love some guy on guy action but since karkats very specifically not sayin anything about his sexuality maybe we shl drespect that?? Just a thought lmao!!

 **doctorshoe:** Karkat is SO GAY LAWL XD!!!!!!

 **Katiep:** o h my fucking god he's so cUTE???? I want to die look at him @35:48 he's so perfect?// that smile ic ant……..and i fuckin dIED when he pulled out that photo from 2006 omg he was such a tiny baby

 **Catlady123:** Haha I only watch these for the cat, I love Maya <3

 

~*__*~

 

**_August 13th, 2008; Twitter_ **

 

**Karkat Vantas _@carcinogeneticist69_**

Sisterhood of the traveling pants 2 wasn’t really… what i expected? Get ready for a vid on this guys I have COMPLICATED OPINIONS.

7:42PM 13/08/08

 

**Sweat Bra &Holla Joff _@turntechgivemehead_**

**@carcinogeneticist69** lmao wth?? theres nothing complicated about bad movies man

7:50PM 13/08/08

 

**Karkat Vantas _@carcinogeneticist69_**

**@turntechgivemehead** For the sake of my sanity I'm going to pretend I didn't read that.

7:52PM 13/08/08

 

~*_*~

 

**_August 15th, 2008; Twitter_ **

 

**Karkat Vantas _@carcinogeneticist69_**

Finding a place to live is STRESSFUL AS FUCK. Someone help me ;-;

 

**Sollux Craptor _@twinarmagettingitin_**

**@carcinogeneticist69** dude what the fuck. just come live with me my asshole roommates moving out next month anyway.

 

**Karkat Vantas _@carinogeneticist69_**

**@twinarmagettingitin** Wait seriously? Thanks, man.

 

**Eridone _@caligulass_**

**@twinarmagettingitin @carcinogeneticist69** Excuse me Sol? This is the first I'm hearing of this.

 

**Karkat Vantas _@carcinogeneticist69_**

RT **@caligulass:** " **@twinarmagettingitin** Excuse me Sol? This is the first I'm hearing of this." o.O

 

**Sollux Craptor _@twinarmagettingitin_**

**@carcinogeneticist69 @caligulass** dont worry, hes moving. eridan, move.

 

~*_*~

 

**_August 19th, 2008; Twitter_ **

 

**Eridone _@caligulass_**

I can't fucking believe this.

 

**Sollux Craptor _@twinarmagettingitin_**

**@caligulass** STOP VAGUING ME, YOU ALMOST KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND.

 

**Eridone _@caligulass_**

**@twinarmagettingitin** ONE of your girlfriends, Sol! You would have had one to spare! And some of us don’t get ANY girlfriends, how do you think that feels???

 

[@ **twinarmagettingitin** has blocked this user]

 

~*_*~

 

**_August 21st, 2008; Twitter_ **

 

**Karkat Vantas _@carcinogeneticist69_**

Just listened to Noah and the Whale's first album, can anyone explain why it only has average reviews because I DO NOT UNDERSTAND.

5:13PM 21/08/08

 

**Sweat Bra &Holla Joff _@turntechgivemehead_**

**@carcinogeneticist69** the academy is just released fast times at barrington high, have you listened yet??

5:25PM 21/08/08

 

**Karkat Vantas _@carcinogeneticist69_**

**@turntechgivemehead** what the fucking fuck why is this so good how could you do this to me

3:41PM 22/08/08

 

**Sweat Bra &Holla Joff _@turntechgivemehead_**

**@carcinogeneticist69** B)

3:49PM 22/08/08

 

~*_*~

 

**_August 29th, 2008; Facebook_ **

 

 **John:** man, i wish i could do youtube videos like you do! it's so cool…

 **Karkat:** Who says you can't? All you need is a camera and some ideas.

 **Karkat:** Both of which I /know/ you have.

 **John:** i mean i guess?

 **John:** i don’t know, i just don't want to look like a dick.

 **Karkat:** Are you kidding me?

 **Karkat:** I know you've seen my first video. Come on, it doesn't get any worse than that.

 **John:** haha yeah that's pretty true :B

 **Karkat:** Exfuckingscuse me

 

~*_*~

 

**_September 2nd, 2008; Twitter_ **

 

**Karkat Vantas _@carcinogeneticist_**

Finally got rid of the disgusting 69 in my tag, I'm officially family fucking friendly B:)

1:56AM 02/09/08

 

**Jeromy _@turntechgivemehead_**

**@carcinogeneticist** omfg what even is that emoticon

2:07AM 02/09/08

 

**Karkat Vantas _@carcinogeneticist_**

**@turntechgivemehead** It's me with my shades lifted up because I'm not a douche who wears shades indoors unlike SOME people I could mention B)

2:10AM 02/09/08

 

**Jeromy _@turntechgivemehead_**

**@carcinogeneticist** ouch

2:14AM 02/09/08

 

**Katie P. _@pidgey_**

RT **@carcinogeneticist:** " **@turntechgivemehead** It's me with my shades lifted up because I'm not a dick who wears shades inside unlike SOME people I could mention B)"

2:23AM 02/09/08

 

**Katie P. _@pidgey_**

**@pidgey @carcinofanatic @utuberenaissance** are you seeingg th is??????? he burned him basedo n his PROFILE PIC IM DyINMG

2:25AM 02/09/08

 

~*_*~

 

**_September 3rd, 2008; Twitter_ **

 

**Karkat Vantas _@carcinogeneticist_**

About to Officially leave home! Excited to live with **@twinarmagettingitin** but I'm gonna miss Maya :( [click to view image] [image is a selfie taken in his old house, his old room behind him now visibly almost empty, barring a bed and a dressing table]

 

~*_*~

 

**_September 5th, 2008; Twitter_ **

 

**Karkat Vantas _@carcinogeneticist_**

Hwo do you have fun at parties?? I don't know why I bothered coming I'm sure there were better uses of my Friday night :/

11:26PM 05/09/08

 

**Jeromy _@turntechgivemehead_**

**@carcinogeneticist** drink until you cant stand

11:34PM 05/09/08

 

**Karkat Vantas _@carcinogeneticist_**

**@turntechgivemehead** k.

11:36PM 05/09/08

 

**Jeromy _@turntechgivemehead_**

**@carcinogeneticist** wait what

11:37PM 05/09/08

 

**Allie Q. _@carcinofanatic_**

**@carcinofanatic @turntechgivemehead** WAIT WHAT???

11:40PM 05/09/08

 

**Allie Q. _@carcinofanatic_**

RT **@carcinogeneticist:** " **@turntechgivemehead:** k." HE STOPPED TWEETING??? WHAT DOES THIS MEAN

11:55PM 05/09/08

 

 

 

**_September 6th, 2008; Twitter_ **

 

**Karkat Vantas _@carcinogeneticist_**

oh fuckk thissnt asg od as i was pormised :// **@turntechgivemehead** yuo LIED TOO ME,,

12:17AM 06/09/08

 

**IGotKKVantasDrunk _@turntechgivemehead_**

**@carcinogeneticist** oh my fucking god

12:20AM 06/09/08

 

**KARKATGOTDRUNK _@pidgey_**

**@carcinogeneticist** oh my fucking god?????

12:20AM 06/09/08

 

**Karkat Vantas _@carcinogeneticist_**

iff somoene dosent makeout with me in the next fIVE Minutes im lEAVINGGOKAY

12:22AM 06/09/08

 

**Allie Q. _@carcinofanatic_**

RT **@carcinogeneticist:** "iff somoene dosent makeout with me in the next fIVE Minutes im lEAVINGGOKAY" OH MY FUCKING GOD

12:23AM 06/09/08

 

**Karkat Vantas _@carcinogeneticist_**

**@themothership** kanyana cn u pikc me up pls

12:28AM 06/09/08

 

**Kanaya the Mom _@themothership_**

**@carcinogeneticist** Im On My Way

12:30AM 06/09/08

 

**"whoareyouagain" _@utuberenaissance_**

**@themothership @carcinogeneticist** Oh my fucking God.

12:31AM 06/09/08

 

 

 

**Karkat Vantas _@carcinogeneticist_**

I deleted the tweets. Let's never talk about this again.

11:24AM 06/09/08

 

**IGotKKVantasDrunk _@turntechgivemehead_**

**@carcinogeneticist** i already have screenshots tho

11:32AM 06/09/08

 

**KARKATGOTDRUNK _@pidgey_**

**@carcinogeneticist** but what about all the people who screenshotted it

11:36AM 06/09/08

 

**Allie Q. _@carcinofanatic_**

**@carcinogeneticist** sorry i already posted the video documenting it to my channel :)

11:43AM 06/09/08

 

**"deleted tweets" _@utuberenaissance_**

**@carcinogeneticist** [click to view image] [image is a screenshot of the entire debacle]

11:44AM 06/09/08

 

~*_*~

 

**_September 20th, 2008; Twitter_ **

 

**Karkat Vantas _@carcinogeneticist_**

Sollux exposed. [click to view images] [three images are of a tall 22 year old Korean man eating cereal with his hands, and the fourth is a blurred mess that appears to be that same man trying to take the camera]

 

**Dav Stroder _@turntechgivemehead_**

RT **@carcinogeneticist:** "Sollux exposed. [click to view images]" holy shit

 

~*_*~

 

**_Hi youtube! :B_ **

**_Posted: 4:13PM, October 4th, 2008 by ectoBiologist_ **

**_Description:_** so this is my first video! i hope you enjoy it, remember to like and subscribe! don’t forget to sub to my friend karkat @carcinogeneticist as well (as if you aren't already lmao) :B :B :B

**_Top Comments:_ **

**yaoiisgood:** this is a really good first video john!!! keep up the good work!! its so good to finally meet you as well,,, karkats been so cagey abt you!!! ur cute <3

 **doctorshoe:** daMN KARKAT NICE BF!!!! LMAO XDXDXD

 

~*_*~

 

**_October 6th, 2008; Facebook_ **

 

 **Karkat:** Do you want me to give you a shoutout?

 **John:** no way!!

 **John:** it's only been two days and all your followers have found me already, and they keep commenting about you on my channel! no more please.

 **Karkat:** Wait they already found you

 **Karkat:** I never even said anything about your channel I swear I don't know how this happened.

 **Karkat:** Sorry,,

 **John:** i don't really mind! just don’t tweet me or anything please

 **John:** our channels are about really different things so i don't wanna mooch off your subs, you know?

 

~*_*~

 

**_THANKS SO MUCH :B_ **

**_Posted: 4:30, November 10th, 2008 by ectoBiologist_ **

**_Description:_** its been just over a month and i have 100 subs!!! you guys are crazy. thanks for watching, and look out for more stuff in the future!! i just want you all to know that i'm so grateful!! :B:B:B

**_Top Comments:_ **

**yaoiisgood:** ive loved watching your channel grow since the beginning!! ur one of my FAVE youtuber snad im so glad i found ur stuff!!! keep doing what u do john <3

 **doctorshoe:** IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!! Do you think youll do a collab with karkat???? XDXD

 

~*_*~

 

**_EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH CARCINOGENETICIST :B_ **

**_Posted: 5:27, December 1st, 2008 by ectoBiologist_ **

**_Description:_** ever wanted to know how carcinogeneticist gets into the christmas spirit? well now you can find out! here by popular demand… an interview with karkat!! conducted over skype because he lives like ten billion hours away, so sorry for video quality :B Edit: this has.. so many views?? oh my god. Edit2: please stop shipping us i am not a homosexual.

**_Top Comments:_ **

**yaoiisgood:** you guys have great chemistry!!! You work off eahc other rly well, this was great to watch :)))))))

 **carcinofanatic69:** my boys are finally in a video together! I could cry :')

 **Katiep** : ims o happy fr you and ur channel!!!!!! u guys seem like such great friends i was tearing up @3:48 when you talked abt how you couldn’t meet up in person??????? If u ever meet up pls make a vid!! <3<3<3

 

~*_*~

 

**_December 3rd, 2008; Skype_ **

 

**_12:01AM_ **

**memequeen:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ>

Happy 17th, Dave.

 

**_12:09AM_ **

**Sigmund Freud:** rose what the fuck

im serious what is this

nobody told me john had a youtube channel???

what the hell its been months

and he apparently knows karkat vantas??????????

since when???

dont do me like this rose

 

**_12:37AM_ **

**memequeen:** My apologies, Dave, I thought it appropriate to allow you some time to squirm.

I see I wasn't wrong.

 

 **Sigmund Freud:** excuse you

 

 **memequeen:** I'm excused.

I don't know why John didn't tell us, Dave. I only found out from Jade about a week ago. Considering his popularity, I don't imagine he thought he could hide it for long.

Please don't give him trouble about this.

The only reason I even told you is because your crush on Karkat is visible from space, and I mean that quite literally.

 

 **Sigmund Freud:** haha what crush

what is a karkat i sure as hell dont know

 

 **memequeen:** …Anyway.

One only has to take a glance at your Twitter. It's pretty obvious.

And by pretty I mean extremely.

 

 **Sigmund Freud:** wait what the f uck

you dont even follow me on twitter

im calling bullshit

 

 **memequeen:** I don't have to follow you to see your tweets, Dave.

You reply to or retweet anything he posts. At this point I'm almost certain he knows you, even if it is as indoor-shades-got-me-drunk-once-guy.

 

 **Sigmund Freud:** what can i say i aim to impress

 

 **memequeen:** I'm sure John could introduce you if you asked.

 

 **Sigmund Freud:** yeah whatever

i mean this is totally useless to me considering i dont even want an introduction or anything

great birthday gift rose really

 

 **memequeen:** ….

I'm going to opt to ignore your bullshit in favour of going to sleep.

You're welcome Dave. And goodnight.

 

[ **memequeen** is not online]

 

 **Sigmund Freud:** fuck off i know you stay online 100% of the time

youre only doing that to be dramatic

 

 

 

 **Sigmund Freud:** thanks

 

~*_*~

 

**_12:39AM_ **

**Therealslimshady™:** john buddy pal

come on man wake tf up

quick question

why didnt you tell me about ur youtube channel

seriously offended bro

quicker question

since when do you know karkat vantas what the fuck

gdi john

 

 

 

**_8:26AM_ **

**trollface** **mcgee:** FUVK WHO TOLD YOU

ASLO WHY DON’T YOU SLEEP

 

 

 

**_9:30AM_ **

**Therealslimshady™:** ok you dont need to answer the questions ive already watched all your videos

rose told me blame her

o btw why dont you trust me jw

 

 **trollface mcgee:** it's not that i don’t trust you dave! it was just really new and i didn’t want to tell you guys before i'd started getting used to it, you know?

i was actually gonna put up a video for christmas and send you guys the link but.

man this is pretty shitty timing to be honest! :B

WAOT WHO TOLD ROSE??????

 

~*_*~

 

**_9:35AM_ **

**Egon Spengler:** HWO TOLD YOU

 

 **Zazzerpan the great:** Jade, naturally.

Is that a problem? I had assumed you were the one who told her.

 

~*_*~

 

**_9:42AM_ **

**:B:B:B :** HOW DID YOU KNOW??

I DIDN’T TELL YOU HOW DID YOU FIND OUT

 

 **:):):) :** john…

theres a link to it on your tumblr! i thought it was common knowledge

did you not know????? haha :)

 

~*_*~

 

**_9:45AM_ **

 

**_John Egbert_ ** **has set their mood to _i fucked up._**

 

~*_*~

 

**_December 4th, 2008; Skype_ **

**_obamas rap squad_ **

 

**_11:28AM_ **

**Egbutt:** SO

now that we've all finished having a big ol' laugh at john!

i'm really sorry i didn't tell you guys, etcetera etcetera, all the other things i already said in private chat.

you're my best friends and super important to me, bluh bluh.

cool. glad we could put this behind us.

so what did i miss?

why is the group chat called this now

i'm not scrolling up i'll just be sad i missed it.

 

 **Striderriere:** omg stop typing so i can reply

youre forgiven w/e idc

honestly the fact that you played urself is enough to make this up to me all on its own

and you didnt really miss anything except for a totally sick rap

rose crowned me obamas official rapmeister

but lbr were a team i could never abandon you guys for the big leagues

 

 **Egbutt:** wdym i played myself ?

 

 **Striderriere:** [click to view image] [image is a screenshot showing Jade's conversation with John, in which he proved himself a fool by linking his YouTube channel to his Tumblr and assuming no one would notice. The image is clearly taken by Jade, who must have shared it with their friends immediately. Because of course she did.]

 

 **Egbutt:** …point taken.

also, what happened to the nick names.

 

 **Striderriere:** these are our rapper names

 

 **Egbutt:** oh.

they don’t seem like very good rapper names. no offense.

 

 **Striderriere:** lay off it was 4am

i did what i could with what i had

 

 **Egbutt:** "lalewd"?

"ejadeulation"?

 

 **Striderriere:** you try making a pun out of roses name i dare you

 

 **Egbutt:** no thanks, she'd destroy me. not that she doesn’t have the right to, considering!

 

 **Striderriere:** is this ur chronic guilt thing again

bc u know i was just fucking around before right

you didnt actually do anything wrong

were friends but that doesn’t like

give us exclusive rights to know everything abt ur life all the time

and its not like you lied or anything

 

 **Egbutt:** yeah…

i mean i know those things!

but. ugh how do i explain this??

i feel a little bad for not telling you guys, but mostly i feel bad because of the reason why i didn’t tell you guys

if that makes sense.

because we're friends and i trust you a lot! with my life and stuff.

but for some reason i had this stupid idea that you guys would judge me and think i was dumb.

and i am dumb, because i thought that.

so then you asked me why i don’t trust you but i do! and i don’t know..

i guess i just feel like i need to make it up to you all, even if it's just to make myself feel better.

 

 **Striderriere:** gay

IMM KIDDING

but fr that seems fair enough

im srsly in no place to judge ur feelings obviously

but as long as you know that you did nothing wrong and we all still like you

do you rly feel like you have to 'make it up to us'

 

 **Egbutt:** YES.

 

 **Striderriere:** haha shit

idek man

guess youll just have to go hard on the xmas presents this year

or you cld accept that we accept ur apology which was totally unnecessary in the first place

 

 **Egbutt:** not happening. what do you want for christmas.

 

 **Lalewd:** An introduction to Karkat, I'd say.

 

 **Striderriere:** dude i dont want anyROsE WHAT THE FUCK

when did you get here

and also no ur wrong about that

 

 **Lalewd:** You said the word 'gay', Dave. It summons me. You know this.

 

 **Striderriere:** srsly how do you do it

 

 **Lalewd:** And John, let it be stated for the record that neither me nor Jade were at all offended by you choosing to keep part of your life private. Dave is just an insecure drama queen.

That being said, I'm going to have to request that you don’t 'go hard' on my gift. Seeing Dave happy is its own reward :)

 

 **Striderriere:** lalonde you are a sadist

john dont you dare introduce me to karkat i hate that guy ugh what a nerd i get hives just thinking about him

 

 **Lalewd:** Are you absolutely sure those are hives.

 

 **Egbutt:** if you say so dave!

are you like. totally sure though?

because he's a really cool guy, and i'm still kind of surprised you even know who he is.

 

 **Striderriere:** ive never been more certain of anything in my life

 

~*_*~

 

**_December 4th, 2008; Skype_ **

**_Private Chat_ **

 

**_12:04PM_ **

**Therealslimshady™:** so im standing by my original statement i don’t want an introduction what kind of nerd gets a mutual friend to introduce them no thanks

but if you could get him to follow me back on twitter thatd be great

 

 **trollface mcgee:** done and done :)

 

**_12:12PM_ **

**trollface mcgee:** wait.

tell me you guys don’t have twitter drama or something.

this is why i don’t have a twitter.

 

**_12:20PM_ **

**Therealslimshady™:** shrug

 

~*_*~

 

**_December 24th, 2008; Text Archive_ **

**_Dave's Phone_ **

 

**_4:29PM_ **

**From: John**

hey dave! i have some… bad news on the karkat front

we don’t have wifi. and we won't for like. a week? ughhhhh

and its not like i have his number or anything, so. sorry!

 

**_4:30PM_ **

**From: Me**

i might actually cry

 

~*_*~

 

**_December 31st, 2008; Skype_ **

**_Private Chat_ **

 

**_11:59PM_ **

**Therealslimshady™:** happy new year you bastard

 

[ **trollface mcgee** is not online]

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was 7 in 2006 so forgive me for not knowing what the internet was like
> 
> (pls appreciate all the effort i went to to reference topical media tho. i had to google like... three things. im maintaining an entire two tabs in my browser specifically for this fic)  
> (probably no one cares but... the next part of look at us go is coming. eventually.)


End file.
